


Avid Academic or Ardent Admirer

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, Jealousy, bookshop au, outsider's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Ron notices when Hermione gets a new beau.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 46
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Avid Academic or Ardent Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfils Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Square – B3: Bookshop AU

"There he goes again," Ron whispered angrily at Harry.

"Who?" Harry asked, glancing up from his sandwich. They were sitting at an outdoor table at the bistro that took over Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in the years after the war.

Ron pointed up the alley towards Hermione's thriving little bookshop—direct competition with Flourish and Blotts. "That bloke. Long brown hair, thick shoulders, looks like he's on a mission when he walks. He's in and out of Hermione's shop almost every day."

"Maybe he's an avid reader?" Harry asked, unsure of the problem with someone visiting the bookshop.

"What if he's interested in her?"

"So what if he is, Ron? The two of you haven't dated since right after school."

Ron huffed and crossed his arms. Harry took another bite of his sandwich.


End file.
